1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forced draft, solid fuel cooking device, and more particularly to a forced draft stove having improved means for evenly distributing the flow of forced draft air through the solid fuel burning area and across the cooking surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior forced draft cooking devices have utilized forced air flow directed across solid fuel in a manner resulting in areas of high concentration of air flow at different locations on the solid fuel. In some devices, this air flow was directed either from above the solid fuel in a manner to pass somewhat above the fuel and then upwardly to the cooking surface, or was directed upwardly from a point below the solid fuel, which caused movement of solid fuel ashes upwardly onto the cooking surface and onto the food being cooked. Additionally, "hot spot" areas of high heat concentration developed at various locations across the cooking surface which caused overcooking of the food.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a forced draft, solid fuel burning cooking stove which distributes air flow evenly across the entire solid support fuel area in a manner to gain full effect of heat convection through the medium of forced draft air from the solid fuel to the food being cooked.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a forced draft cooking system in which the combustion rate of solid fuel is controlled and maintained at a low cooking temperature level, thereby conserving the solid fuel and providing a source of moderate heat for cooking tender foods such as fish, poultry and vegetables.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a forced draft cooking device that produces a uniform heating effect across the food support surface.